Changes
by Petrushkaa
Summary: If you look at the sky, it's always different. It can be dark blue like the deepest ocean. Or flaming red that reminds you of fire at it's strongest. It changes to baby blue with white puffy clouds inviting you to fantasize and dream about a milion of things. Hinata was like the sky. Always changing.


Hi everyone! I have come back after a long time (5 years), its been so long. I had the urge to write this and hope that you will enjoy the read as much as I loved to write it. It is a NaruHina thing again. I looked at their relatioship from the beginning till the end. So go on and read :-)

 **Changes**

If you look at the sky, it's changes all the time. It can be dark blue like the deepest ocean. Or flaming red that reminds you of fire at it's strongest. It changes to baby blue with white puffy clouds inviting you to fantasize and dream about a milion of things.

Hinata was like the sky. Slowly changing, trying to keep up with everyone around her. She wanted to be strong, to help others, to simply be herself without being judged by anyone.

She wasn't born a prodigy. She couldn't please her father no matter how hard she tried. Even after so many training hours making her hands bloody was she still unable to meet the demands of the Hyuuga household.

Everytime Hinata felt the worst, she would run. It didn't matter where, didn't matter when. She didn't care if it was sunny or raining. She just knew that she had to get away. Away from the cage that suffocated her. From all the responsibilities. From the disappointed stares of Hyuuga elders. Even Hanabi, her younger sister, wouldn't acknowledge Hinata. She called her weak and good for nothing.

That's why Hinata was so fascinated by Naruto from the very beginning. He was strong spirited, never giving up. He worked so hard. Even if the whole world was against him, Naruto wouldn't care. Hinata sometimes wondered where that unwavering spirit came from. And before she knew it, her eyes started following the blonde boy anywhere he went.

Hinata was very happy when she heard from Kiba about Naruto becoming a genin. She wished to be teamed up with him, but that just wouldn't come true. In the end it was probably for the best as Hinata's heart wouldn't be able to survive seeing Naruto every day.

The first time she realized she loved him was when he left with Jiraiya to train and become stronger. She felt sad, abandoned, alone. Even though he wasn't there, she kept thinking about him. She missed his smile. Missed everything about him. One day Hinata was training in the fields where Naruto usually worked out. She could see him everywhere. And then she cried. Tears streamed down her porcelain skin soundlessly. She swore to herself that this would be the last time she cried. Swore that when Naruto comes back, he will meet a completely different Hinata.

Hinata fulfilled the promise she made with herself. During two years, she changed. Her skills became precise and her outward appearance changed too. No longer was she the invisible girl without talent. Hinata still didn't like to stand out. But her hair grew longer, her eyes became brighter and determined. The Hyuuga heiress spoke with others more often and made a lot of friends who cherished her. She became confident. And then he came home.

Without warning, without any notice. Hinata felt like a small girl again. How should she act when they meet? What should she say? Well, Naruto (being as oblivous as always) told her to shut up and come with him. That was too much for Hinata. Becoming red and passing out right after that was the only thing she was able to do.

Later when she came to, Naruto was already gone.

Days passed by, slowly becoming weeks and even months. Hinata would meet with Naruto from time to time, sometimes go on a mission together but that was it. Nothing changed between them and their relationship was just friendly. Hinata was too scared to say anyhing and Naruto, well, let's just say he wouldn't notice unless you slapped him in the face. And that was something Hinata would never do.

Everything changed during the battle with Pain. Hinata couldn't stand the sight of her beloved in mortal danger. She wanted to protect him. Even if it killed her, even if she knew she didn't stand a chance against Pain. She told Naruto her deepest feelings. She was finally able to say I love you. The fight ended quickly. But in the end, Hinata was of help. She protected what was dear to her. Her final thoughts before the katana piereced her chest were dedicated to Naruto. She knew that he would be alright. That was all she could think of before losing conciousness.

After the battle was won and the world was saved, everyone went back to their normal life. Naruto didn't reply to Hinata's confession. He felt guilty. She almost died and it was his fault. He couldn't protect her. The girl who became very precious to him. He was not as oblivios as the others thought. But he tried to hide behind the mask of a fool. Tried to look like he forgot, like nothing happened. He didn't know that this behavior hurt Hinata the most.

The Hyuuga princess was hurt. Every day she would see Naruto spending time with Sakura. She knew very well that it was partly her fault for not doing anything, but after the confession, Naruto acted like he forgot. She thought that it was because he didn't feel the same about her. It was the first time Hinata ever thought about giving up. Giving up her lifetime love, all her feelings and dreams. If she couldn't be his lover, she at least wanted to be Naruto's friend. So Hinata played the game together with Naruto, acting as if nothing happened between them.

Then Hanabi was assaulted. And Hinata kidnapped. Right when Naruto realized that his feelings for Hinata were getting stronger every day. He told her that he loved her. But she left him without saying anything. There were tears in her eyes but she said nothing. The girl who was always by his side suddenly diappeared and he was unable to do anything to prevent her from leaving. But Naruto always had strong will. There was no way he would let her leave forever. And he fought like never before. Fought for his love, for the most important girl in his life, for their future. Eventually they were able to escape together.

Everyone remembers their first kiss. It is something special, precious and one time only. Hinata and Naruto were the same. Their kiss was unique. It was as if all the walls between them were crumbling down. Hinata's shyness, Naruto's guiltiness. When their lips touched, all the fears were blown away. It was like electricity went through them both. The soft peck on the lips slowly became a very deep and passionate exchange. They couldn't get enough of the feeling. Both of them held onto each other tightly, as if they were afraid to be separated again.

Going out with Naruto felt like bliss to Hinata. Just the touch of his hand on hers made her feel complete and content. They would spend hours talking about many things. They sat on the hokage monument watching over their beloved village, eating ramen from Ichiraku and laughing at Akamaru pissing on Kiba's leg that morning. They never argued. When there was some trouble, they would always face it together and never give up.

Hinata will always cherish the memory of their first night together. She was embarassed, so very embarassed. She was shaking by the time he took of her jacket. But Naruto was very considerate. He hugged her tightly, saying there is nothing to be afraid of. He wanted to prove to her how important she was, how much he loved her. He told her she was the most beautiful person he has ever met. He would never do anything to hurt her. The shaking slowly disappeared and Hinata gave herself to Naruto completely. She was happy, enchanted, full of passion and love. Noone else could make her feel that way.

One day, Naruto took Hinata on a trip. He said the destination was a surprise for her. Hinata had no idea where they were headed. It took a day to reach the place. Naruto stopped in the middle of a forest. That was surprising to Hinata. He led her few more steps, uncoverig a small lake hidden behind the trees. She instantly recognized the place. It was where Naruto saw her training in the water when they were twelve.

"I knew it was you."

Hinata was very surprised. He has never told her about it. She always thought that her identity from that night remained hidden.

"That day when you danced here... At first I thought that you must be some water fairy. It was the most beautiful scene I have ever seen. Later I realized that those movements were yours."

Hinata couldn't believe her ears. He kept this secret hidden from her all this time. But it was the same with her, she never told him either.

"Why are you telling me now?"

Naruto suddenly became nervous. He knew exactly what he was going to do but still, it was frightening in a way. He took her hands in his and led her in the middle of the lake, the waterfall shimmering behind them.

"Hinata, I wanted to have no secret between us before I do this. This is the place where you surprised me for the first time. And you keep on surprising me every single day. You are beautiful, strong and you never give up. You are the best thing that happened to me. Without you I can't sleep. Your presence is very precious to me. I can't imagine my life without you. Therefore, I want to stay with you forever. Hinata, will you be my wife? My partner, my friend, my most important person for a lifetime?"

Hinata was out of words. Her pearl eyes started to water for the first time after long ten years. She promised herself not to cry after Naruto left, but it was different this time. These were the tears of joy. She could see Naruto panicking-he wasn't expecting her to cry.

"W-wait Hinata, what the? Don't cry..."

Hinata smiled through her tears. He could be so cute sometimes.

"You dummy, these are happy tears. Of yourse I will marry you, Naruto! You make me the happiest woman on Earth."

They hugged each other for what seemed like hours. Hinata felt so safe in his arms, nothing could separate her from Naruto. He was the man she adored and cherished, he was the man she loved the most...

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Will you dance for me again?"

 **THE END**

So what do you think? Leave me a review to make me happy :-) How do you feel about he relationship these two share?


End file.
